


texting without brain cells

by ramenwriter (WritingEngine)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Spifey, Chaos, Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Gen, LGBTQ Characters, M/M, Multi, Other, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, Texting, friendships, group chat au, text au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingEngine/pseuds/ramenwriter
Summary: Here's a text fic just to pop on the bandwagonEnjoy the gay and the chaos :)
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Arran | JustVurb/Jacob | Zelk, George | Spifey/Harvey | TapL, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 17
Kudos: 189





	1. [dreamytime: anyone have $25?]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beavesr: why the heck is techno piggybacking dream down the hall rn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames for future reference:  
> dreamytime = dream  
> goggs = george  
> samdas = sapnap  
> FEELINGOOD = tommy  
> TUBBOX = tubbo  
> wilbrr = wilbur  
> technoking = technoblade  
> multikarlored = karl  
> bibitch = eret  
> nihauwu = niki  
> megab1tch = mega  
> toes = vurb  
> beavesr = spifey  
> SH4RKF1NN5 = f1nn5ter  
> melkz = zelk

**7:08 AM**

[ **dreamytime** has added **fourteen members** to the chat]

[ **dreamytime** has named the chat **"the memers"** ]

 **dreamytime:** anyone have $25?

**goggs:** I gave you money not even an hour ago dream

**dreamytime:** spent it

**samdas:** i want money :((

**goggs:** too bad I'm out of money right now because of SOMEONE

**dreamytime:** :)

**samdas:** damn imagine bengh poor

**multikarlored:** i could never imagine bengh poor with you my love

**samdas:** KARL

**multikarlored:** SAPNAP

**FEELINGOOD:** WOMEN

**TUBBOX:** BEES :D

**bibitch:** please

 **bibitch:** i have class dude

**nihauwu:** i don't :)

**bibitch:** well duh you're helping the librarians

**nihauwu:** :)

**wilbrr:** imagine being helpful couldn't be me

**FEELINGOOD:** SAME

**TUBBOX:** i thimk youre helpful tommy :)

**FEELINGOOD:** I DONT :)

**dreamytime:** guys i still need $25

**technoking:** i have $50

**dreamytime:** can i have $25

**technoking:** only on one condition

**dreamytime:** what is it

**technoking:** break me out of english class

**bibitch:** techno dont you fucking dare

 **bibitch:** we have a literal partner assignment to do

 **bibitch:** do not leave me

**technoking:** i need to give dream money tho

**bibitch:** do it?? after?? class??

**dreamytime:** your knight has arrived

**goggs:** I can't believe I just watched you speed past the english room and enter the wrong one first

**dreamytime:**.

**FEELINGOOD:** WHATS IT LIKE TO SUCK BIG D

**toes:** i can answer that for you

_**dreamytime** has removed **toes** from the chat_

**beavesr:** thank you

 **beavesr:** i literally didnt want to say anything while hes here

**melkz:** yeah same here

**beavesr:** isnt vurb in your class zelk?

**melkz:** yeah we have chemistry together

**samdas:** woah tmi zelk keep that in your dms

**melkz:** dream please remove him

**samdas:** όχι

**melkz:** i don't speak whatever that is

**samdas:** greek

**multikarlored:** get u a man who speaks greek like that

**samdas:** ;)

**multikarlored:** whats ily in greek sappitus

**samdas:** uh

 **samdas:** είμαι μικρός

**multikarlored:** :D

 **multikarlored:** είμαι μικρός <3

**samdas:** i know karl <3

**beavesr:** why the heck is techno piggybacking dream down the hall rn

**bibitch:** its a kidnapping

 **bibitch:** but a pignapping

 **bibitch:** dream stole my fuckin english partner wth

**FEELINGOOD:** POOR ERET

 **FEELINGOOD:** I ALMOST FEEL BAD FOR YOU

**nihauwu:** i'm sorry eret :(

**bibitch:** niki will you be my english partner

 **bibitch:** i know you take this class too so please help me

**nihauwu:** of course <3

**bibitch:** thanks <3

_**dreamytime**_ _has added **toes** to the chat_

 **dreamytime:** he yelled when i ran past so i had to bring him back in

**FEELINGOOD:** DAMN IT DREAM

 **FEELINGOOD:** WHY THE FUCK DID HE YELL

**toes:** so i can get back

 **toes:** bet spifey and zelk missed me and my toes ;)

**beavesr:** uh no

**melkz:** dream if you give me admin perms i swear i'll do your hw for today

**dreamytime:** you know government?

**melkz:** i mean i'm not a fan of it but yeah

 **melkz:** i switched outta that class as soon as i got it

**nihauwu:** dream did you get the money from techno yet?

**dreamytime:** only giving you perms so i don't have to deal with gov hw

**melkz:** sweet i have perms now

**dreamytime:** and yeah i have the money now niki

**nihauwu:** i'm happy to hear that :D

**SH4RKF1NN5:** i dont know why im here but hello whores

**TUBBOX:** hello finn!!

**nihauwu:** hi finn!

**FEELINGOOD:** HELLO BITCH

_**melkz** has removed **FEELINGOOD** from the chat_

**melkz:** the feeling of power is delicious

**toes:** toes are pretty delicious ngl

_**melkz** has removed **toes** from the chat_

**TUBBOX:** tommy :((

**wilbrr:** good riddance honestly

**TUBBOX:** ;((

 **TUBBOX:** my best friend has vanshished from thin air

**wilbrr:** do you have any classes w/him tubbo?

**TUBBOX:** next hour we have socializing

**samdas:** socializing???

**beavesr:** that sounds like a fun class

**SH4RKF1NN5:** i have only been here a while wtf did i miss

**multikarlored:** i learned ily in greek from my sappy nappy!

**TUBBOX:** pain

**nihauwu:** i'm helping the librarian people :)

**technoking:** i gave away half of my $50 to florida man

**bibitch:** ^ this bastard let himself get kidnapped by florida man so now im working on our PARTNERED PROJECT with niki

**goggs:** dream pls don't come near my fucking class room

**dreamytime:** why is your teacher so old

**goggs:** i

**wilbrr:** good question good question right there

**SH4RKF1NN5:** so far i have learned nothing

 **SH4RKF1NN5:** both from this group chat and from my class

**samdas:** what class do you even have rn

**SH4RKF1NN5:** fashion design or something

 **SH4RKF1NN5:** i have just been informed i need models to try out the outfits i made

**multikarlored:** u can't try them urself?

**TUBBOX:** tommmmmyyy :((

**dreamytime:** i'll bring him back after an hour dw

**TUBBOX:** ok :((

**SH4RKF1NN5:** she doesnt want boys trying "female clothes" bc thats ""wrong""

**bibitch:** ill be your model finn

 **bibitch:** she cant stop me from looking better than she can

**nihauwu:** you will look beautiful eret! <3

**bibitch:** ty niki <3

**technoking:** can i volunteer

 **technoking:** actually no i wanna come bribe your teacher into letting people break those norms

 **technoking:** does she accept $25

**melkz:** can i come as a supporting committee

**beavesr:** ^^^^^ me too

**multikarlored:** kinda wanna fight ur teacher like lowkey

**samdas:** kinda wanna fight your teacher like highkey

 **samdas:** oh sweet we both got the same idea

**multikarlored:** nice

**SH4RKF1NN5:** thank you guys <3

 **SH4RKF1NN5:** i just need 3 volunteers since i have 3 outfits made

**bibitch:** im model 1 then

**SH4RKF1NN5:** youll have to come to my place tonight to try on the outfit

 **SH4RKF1NN5:** then tomorrow is presentation time with models

**bibitch:** sweet free luxury

**beavesr:** wait like your house or your dorm??

**SH4RKF1NN5:** apartment

 **SH4RKF1NN5:** i do have roommates so uh good luck

**melkz:** can me and geo come for emotional support before all of it

**SH4RKF1NN5:** of course

**melkz:** sweet

**beavesr:** you dont have to speak for me

**melkz:** you literally messaged me asking for me to ask

 **melkz:** not my fault you're a baby

**wilbrr:** best friend energy right there

**goggs:** ain't never seen two pretty best friends

**samdas:** always one of em gotta be ugly

**dreamytime:** ^


	2. [multikarlored: sad noises]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beavesr: :)
> 
> melkz: :)
> 
> SH4RKF1NN5: :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAPDAT = TapL

**11:26 AM**

**multikarlored:** sad noises

**samdas:** whats wrong karly fry?

**multikarlored:** at the nurses office

**samdas:** wait why ;(

 **samdas:** ill beat up someone for you

**multikarlored:** no its okay

 **multikarlored:** i punched someone

**samdas:**.

 **samdas:** THATS MY BOYFRIEND EVERYBODY

 **samdas:** BEEN PUNCHING ASSES SINCE BABYHOOD

**multikarlored:** saaaappituuuus

 **multikarlored:** ure making me bluuuush

**megab1tch:** can confirm. we're both in the nurses. he is very red.

**multikarlored:** i

 **multikarlored:** ill tell everyone right here rn why ure in here if u dont say sorry

**megab1tch:** do it.

_**dreamytime** has added **FEELINGOOD** to the chat_

**dreamytime:** forgot to do that earlier my bad

**FEELINGOOD:** FUCKING THANKS BIG D

**multikarlored:** mega wiheuihrihwihrwr

**samdas:**???

**multikarlored:** HE TRIED TO THROW MY PHONE AT THE DOOR

**megab1tch:** do not test me.

**multikarlored:** D:

**melkz:** geo is making me do gross work with him

**beavesr:** making a map isnt gross

 **beavesr:** your user however is

 **beavesr:** why the heck is it "melkz"

**melkz:** vurb called me that once during a 3am call w me

 **melkz:** now i use it to remind him

**beavesr:** thats fair

**melkz:** and whys yours "beavesr"?

**beavesr:** vurb thought it was funny when i keysmashed this so i kept it

**FEELINGOOD:** SIMP

**beavesr:** not a simp

 **beavesr:** i cant speak on behalf of zelk though

**melkz:** excuse me??

**11:48 AM**

**FEELINGOOD:** TUBBO IS IGNORING ME

 **FEELINGOOD:** WE ARE PARTNERED FOR HISTORY CLASS

 **FEELINGOOD:** WHY WONT HE SPEAK TO ME

**technoking:** hey tommy he messaged me

 **technoking:** wanna hear what he said

**FEELINGOOD:** YES TECHNOBLADE TELL ME

 **FEELINGOOD:** THAT WOULD BE APPRECIATED

**technoking:** okay

 **technoking:** he said

 **technoking:** "tommy is not helping me with history work"

**FEELINGOOD:** I AM BUSY

**technoking:** do work with tubbo, tommy

**FEELINGOOD:** NO

**wilbrr:** tommy

**FEELINGOOD:** FINE

**12:33 PM**

**melkz:** LUNCH BREAK

**toes:** omw

**melkz:** pls dont

 **melkz:** anyone elses free minus vurb

**toes:** too bad coming to get your toes

**melkz:** come near me and ill bite

**toes:** i mean if youre into that

**beavesr:** i think i can come spend lunch hour with you guys

 **beavesr:** harvey is coming with me

**toes:** makes sense

**melkz:** we are so gonna third wheel this lunch peri

**toes:** yeah we are

**beavesr:** there is nothing to thirdwheel??

**toes:** mhm mhm right right

**megab1tch:** too many fucking notifications.

 **megab1tch:** go to class idiots.

**toes:** lunch break w the idots :)

**beavesr:** :)

**melkz:** :)

**SH4RKF1NN5:** :)

**megab1tch:** you are all insufferable and i despise all of you.

**SH4RKF1NN5:** if thats how you feel then we can cancel getting ice cream later

**megab1tch:** no.

 **megab1tch:** i can tolerate you the best.

 **megab1tch:** if you cancel it i will cancel you.

**SH4RKF1NN5:** meet me behind the school in an hour?

**megab1tch:** yes.

**SH4RKF1NN5:** got it :)

**beavesr:** i swear i will never get how you two can click like that

**SH4RKF1NN5:** click?

**melkz:** yeah see i get what he means

 **melkz:** finn, you and mega have this whole thing

 **melkz:** he's a rat and you're a queen rat

 **melkz:** you guys kinda work well together

 **melkz:** like a queen bee and a worker bee

**TUBBOX:** BEES

**FEELINGOOD:** TUBBO GIVE ME YOUR PHONE WE HAVE WORK RIGHT NOW

**TUBBOX:** I AM A LAWYER TOMMY

 **TUBBOX:** AND YOU AREN'T EVEN HLEPING ME :((

**FEELINGOOD:** I'LL PUT MY PHONE DOWN IF YOU DO

**TUBBOX:** OKAY

**melkz:** that was the weirdest interruption ever

**SH4RKF1NN5:** they are forces not to be meddled with

 **SH4RKF1NN5:** but thank you for calling me a queen bee <3

**melkz:** it's the truth <3

**beavesr:** is it fine if i invite harvey to this group chat?

**melkz:** sure

**SH4RKF1NN5:** the more the merrier

 **SH4RKF1NN5:** dream has work against everyone else in his class right now so

_**beavesr** has added **TAPDAT** to the chat_

**TAPDAT:** ah hi?

**beavesr:** welcome harvey!

**melkz:** heeeeeeeeeeeey bitch

**toes:** HELLO MAY I HAVE YOUR TOES

_**melkz** has removed **toes** from the chat_

**melkz:** sometimes i forget i have admin perms

**TAPDAT:** what did I stumble upon here?

**melkz:** a bunch of idiots

**SH4RKF1NN5:** more like a bunch of idots :)

**melkz:** could remove you

 **melkz:** wanna remove you

 **melkz:** but that was good

**SH4RKF1NN5:** thank you

**TAPDAT:** would it be too late if I left?

**SH4RKF1NN5:** yeah

**melkz:** don't leave us

**beavesr:** why would you leave :B

**melkz:** bucktooth bevrer

 **melkz:** damn it

**beavesr:** bevrer???

_**beavesr** has changed their name to **bevrer**_

**bevrer:** :B

**melkz:** wow fucif you

 **melkz:** wha tieh HIWJ

**SH4RKF1NN5:** big words are hard dw <3

**melkz:** shuihti

 **melkz:** HWYU WHY

**TAPDAT:** oh no zelk is having a

**12:59 PM**

**bevrer:** having a??

**SH4RKF1NN5:** holy shit it has been about twenty mins and he hasn't said shit

**bevrer:** oh no <:B

**SH4RKF1NN5:** you are making me laugh with that little bucktooth face

 **SH4RKF1NN5:** ty for existing spifey

**bevrer:** you are welcome finn! :B

_**bevrer** has changed their name to **beavesr**_

**TAPDAT:** um

**beavesr:** welcome back harvey

**TAPDAT:** thank you

 **TAPDAT:** we have a problem though

**SH4RKF1NN5:** sounds normal what happened

**beavesr:** :B?

**TAPDAT:** um

 **TAPDAT:** well you see

**beavesr:** i see chalk

**SH4RKF1NN5:** spifey you keep making me laugh

 **SH4RKF1NN5:** stop it <3

**beavesr:** alright finn <3

**TAPDAT:** um

**melkz:** TAPPLE FUCKING PUSHED ME DOWN THE STAIRS


	3. [SH4RKF1NN5: i am so done]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GotCake: oh I hate susan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FrostedAnt = Antfrost  
> GotCake = RedVelvet

**1:32 PM**

**SH4RKF1NN5:** i am so done

 **SH4RKF1NN5:** also lmao sucks to be you zelk

**melkz:** DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES TO GET TO MY CLASS

**TAPDAT:** sorry

**melkz:** NO

 **melkz:** N O

 **melkz:** YOU DO N O T GET TO SAY "SORRY" AND GET AWAY WITH IT

**TAPDAT:** it was an accident

**melkz:** YOU PUSHED ME WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS "AN ACCIDENT"

_**dreamytime** has added **toes** to the chat_

**melkz:** NO WHY

**dreamytime:** he has been complaining to me for the past hour about not being able to join back

 **dreamytime:** he also says you deserved to get pushed

**melkz:** TELL HIM HE SUCKS

**dreamytime:** i am not repeating what he told me

**melkz:** THAT IS FINE

 **melkz:** PERFECTLY FINE

**toes:** i can read you know

**melkz:** REALLY? I DID NOT NOTICE

**1:44 PM**

**bibitch:** finn

**SH4RKF1NN5:** yes?

**bibitch:** did you have a row of bright pink and white dresses for your fashion class?

**SH4RKF1NN5:** mhm!

 **SH4RKF1NN5:** i am really proud of myself for them

**bibitch:** well uh

 **bibitch:** they arent really in your class anymore

**SH4RKF1NN5:** oh

 **SH4RKF1NN5:** did they move the students' clothes to like a closet?

**nihauwu:** finn the teacher hid the dresses away :(

_**SH4RKF1NN5** has left the chat_

**nihauwu:** oh no :(

**bibitch:** damn it

 **bibitch:** this school needs to have a major upgrade

**nihauwu:** agreed

 **nihauwu:** oh um idea!

**bibitch:** share

**nihauwu:** mission get finn's dresses back?

**bibitch:** mhm mhm im into it

**dreamytime:** count me in, this class isn't letting me be creative

**samdas:** YO lemme fight the shit out of the fashion teacher

**multikarlored:** but u will get detention :(

**samdas:** fight with me so we both get detention <3

**multikarlored:** well its worth it for finn so count us in <3

**nihauwu:** what is our plan?

**bibitch:** there are bathrooms with vents to sneak around the building

**nihauwu:** closet rooms have vents too, i think!

**dreamytime:** omw to bathroom vents

**samdas:** wait are we gonna like

 **samdas:** legit fight the teacher or??

**bibitch:** no

 **bibitch:** at least not right now

 **bibitch:** karl and sapnap, how well can you guys distract the whole fashion class?

**samdas:** so well

**multikarlored:** awesomely

**bibitch:** niki, go with them since you are the best with reasoning things out

**nihauwu:** on it!

**bibitch:** dream?

**dreamytime:** i'm spiderman bitches

 **dreamytime:** oh we got a problem

**samdas:** set it on fire

**dreamytime:** it's a rat

**samdas:** again, set it on fire

**bibitch:** do not tell me a rat is stopping you from getting in the vents

**dreamytime:** nah

**bibitch:** good

**dreamytime:** it's following me through the vents :)

**samdas:** dude, kill it!

**multikarlored:** SAPPY

**samdas:** YES BABY

**multikarlored:** how do we distract the class??

**samdas:** karaoke time, my love

**multikarlored:** wait really

**samdas:** mhm

**multikarlored:** YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_**melkz** has added **FrostedAnt** and **GotCake** to the chat_

**melkz:** read the chat and wanted to help somehow as support

**bibitch:** ty zelk

**nihauwu:** thank you zelk!

**melkz:** no problem

**FrostedAnt:** what do we do here?

**GotCake:** hi cutie <3

**FrostedAnt:** hi beanstalk <3

**bibitch:** that is really cute

 **bibitch:** so finn has a fashion teacher who threw his dresses away

**nihauwu:** and we are on a mission to retrieve them!

**GotCake:** oh I hate susan

 **GotCake:** I'm so in, she got rid of a suit I made once JUST because it had a rainbow tie

**FrostedAnt:** count me in too, she tried to get me in detention for saying I love my boyfriend

**bibitch:** susan really is not on our good side today huh

 **bibitch:** karl and sapnap, are you guys ready to distract them?

**samdas:** yessir

**multikarlored:** yep yep yep!

**nihauwu:** okay, i'm also with them now!

**bibitch:** good!

 **bibitch:** ant and red, meet dream in the vents that lead straight into the fashion class

**dreamytime:** fair warning, there is a rat following me

 **dreamytime:** but we are super close to getting to the class

**GotCake:** cutie?

**FrostedAnt:** yeah?

**dreamytime:** yes?

**GotCake:** I mean my boyfriend, dream

**dreamytime:** oh right right carry on

**GotCake:** ant cutie, the bathroom with the cold water fountain is closest to the design room

 **GotCake:** come with me <3

**FrostedAnt:** on my way <3

**1:49 PM**

**bibitch:** operation start distracting is a go!

**multikarlored:** THIS OUR TIME

**samdas:** YEAH UH HUH

**nihauwu:** can confirm, they're really good at this!

 **nihauwu:** i told the teacher it is for a film for theatre :)

**dreamytime:** three guys and a rat in a vent woot woot

**FrostedAnt:** this is honestly terrifying being up here like this

**GotCake:** don't worry cutie I've got you <3

**FrostedAnt:** thank you beanie <3

**dreamytime:** this is a really high spot

**FrostedAnt:** are you okay, dream?

**dreamytime:** think m gonna

**FrostedAnt:** oh fudge

**GotCake:** eret we have a situation

**bibitch:** what happened?

**GotCake:** dream has fainted

**FrostedAnt:** we're moving down into the room to snatch the dresses from the disgusting heated closet

**GotCake:** and so dream wakes up not so high

**FrostedAnt:** that too

**nihauwu:** luckily this is a really small class or you guys would get caught

 **nihauwu:** did dream get hurt in the vent at all?

**FrostedAnt:** no

**GotCake:** he just really, really can't be that high ever

**nihauwu:** letting karl and sapnap know so they can stall longer for you guys!

**GotCake:** oh you are an absolute sweetheart, niki

**FrostedAnt:** sweetest sweetheart in the world is niki, we love you!

**nihauwu:** love you too <3!

**1:59 PM**

**FEELINGOOD:** ARE YOU SAYING DREAM GOT HIGH FROM DRUGS?

**TUBBOX:** i thimk they meant high like HIGH UP THERE and not HIGH ON DRUGS

**FEELINGOOD:** OH THAT IS LAME

**TUBBOX:** i can agree with that

 **TUBBOX:** can you help me with this work now please?

**FEELINGOOD:** OF COURSE TUBBO

**TUBBOX:** thank you :D


	4. [dreamytime: i did not pass out]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GotCake: yeah fuck susan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muffinsquare = Bad  
> skoopy = Skeppy

**2:29 PM**

**[the memers]**

**dreamytime:** i did not pass out

**GotCake:** try again

**dreamytime:** i did not pass out

**GotCake:** dream

 **GotCake:** hate to break it to you

 **GotCake:** but you gracelessly passed out and almost fell out of the vent

**FrostedAnt:** got the dresses by the way!

 **FrostedAnt:** to niki, sap, and karl: thank you guys for stalling for us!

**multikarlored:** WELCOME

**samdas:** WE ARE SO GOOD

**multikarlored:** AGREE AGREE AGREE

**bibitch:** niki willn't be here until school is over, she's helping librarians <3

**FrostedAnt:** thanks for letting us know, eret!

**bibitch:** of course!

 **bibitch:** dream, mind sending finn back in here?

**2:34 PM**

**bibitch:** dream?

**GotCake:** oh he passed out

**bibitch:** again??

**FrostedAnt:** we're sitting in the nurse's while he's in a bed

 **FrostedAnt:** they insisted on making him sleep here until he feels better

**GotCake:** they also tried giving him a bandaid after we said he passed out

 **GotCake:** what is a bandaid gonna do? make him wake up?

**FrostedAnt:** calm down, it's okay

**GotCake:** only if you kiss me, cutie <3

**FrostedAnt:** no you first <3

**GotCake:** no no, you first <3

**FrostedAnt:** you first <3

**GotCake:** you first <3

**toes:** can

 **toes:** can you flex your relationship away from us single people ty

**samdas:** lmao good thing me and karl are together huh baby <3

**multikarlored:** yes yes my honker <3

**toes:** @melkz @bibitch @nihauwu @megab1tch @technoking @wilbrr single squad

**TAPDAT:** I am single too

**beavesr:** same here

**megab1tch:** do not associate me with your singleness.

**technoking:** better to be single than in a failing relationship as sun tzu always says

**melkz:** how do you know if i'm single or not?

**toes:** call it a hunch

**2:46 PM**

**[iDOTS]**

**SH4RKF1NN5:** fucking hell :(

**muffinsquare:** language, whats wrong? D:

**skoopy:** yhea whts up

**melkz:** aren't you and skeppy like

 **melkz:** literally his roommates

 **melkz:** did he not tell you guys??

**toes:** they were too busy making out to hear finn

**muffinsquare:** NO

**skoopy:** ABSOLTUELY NTO VRUB

**toes:** denial is always the first stage to a crush

 **toes:** trust me, as the expert on love

**beavesr:** hey hey finn

**SH4RKF1NN5:** what? :(

**beavesr:** they got the dresses back :B

**SH4RKF1NN5:** WHAT

 **SH4RKF1NN5:** YOU ARE JOKING RIGHT?

**toes:** can confirm they did get them

**melkz:** count me as a witness too

**muffinsquare:** dresses? :O

 **muffinsquare:** I like dresses

**skoopy:** can we go hsogppin for driises ifter shcool

**muffinsquare:** sure skeppy!

**skoopy:** ncie

**SH4RKF1NN5:** oh my

 **SH4RKF1NN5:** can someone send me back in the groupchat please?

 **SH4RKF1NN5:** please??

**melkz:** on it dw

**SH4RKF1NN5:** thank you!

**3:03 PM**

**[the memers]**

_**melkz** has added **SH4RKF1NN5** to the chat_

**SH4RKF1NN5:** THANK YOU WHOEVER GOT MY DRESSES BACK

 **SH4RKF1NN5:** I OWE YOU

**GotCake:** naww you do not owe us anything finnie

 **GotCake:** major applause to niki, sapnap, and karl for stalling the class though!

**FrostedAnt:** and props to us and dream for sneaking in to get them

**SH4RKF1NN5:** you have no idea how

 **SH4RKF1NN5:** dudes, my heart is? beating so fast?? thank you???

**FrostedAnt:** you deserve to let your awesome dresses stay out in the open :)

**GotCake:** yeah fuck susan

**melkz:** finn, mind inviting your roomies here?

 **melkz:** don't have to if you don't wanna of course

**SH4RKF1NN5:** sure!

 **SH4RKF1NN5:** you have the perms for that soooo

_**melkz** has added **muffinsquare** and **skoopy** to the chat_

**skoopy:** wtf wyat si thsi

**melkz:** welcome to hell

**muffinsquare:** hi!! :D

**SH4RKF1NN5:** guys, meet my roommates!

 **SH4RKF1NN5:** skeppy and bad, meet my other friends :)

**skoopy:** hi

**FrostedAnt:** hello!

**GotCake:** hey there :)

**toes:** finns roommates are dating btw

**melkz:** oh definitely

**beavsr:** no doubts about it

**SH4RKF1NN5:** oh true!

**skoopy:** wyat

**muffinsquare:** I didn't know Finn had other roommates o.O

 **muffinsquare:** I wish them luck on their relationship! :D

**skoopy:** yeah same

 **skoopy:** also shtu teh fckuk up yuo gyus

**muffinsquare:** language! D:

**megab1tch:** none of you have any brain cells and this chat's existence proves it.


End file.
